La nouvelle Sorcière
by Maliah
Summary: Une jeune fille apparait sous le porche des Halliwell. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires s'il vous plait, il sont très appréciés. Voir la suite dans: La menace.
1. Chapter 1

La nouvelle sorcière

C'était par un jeudi matin bien ensoleillé que les sœurs Halliwell débutèrent leur journée dans le magnifique manoir de San Francisco. Il était déjà neuf heure et Prue n'était toujours pas prête pour aller chez Buckland. Elle ouvrit son journal en buvant une gorgée de café. À cet instant, Phoebe dévala l'escalier en enfilant son manteau.

-Au revoir Prue, j'ai un entretien pour du travail! cria-t-elle à sa sœur qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

-Au revoir! répondit-elle.

Quelques instant plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Prue soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte croyant que sa sœur revenait chercher ses clefs qu'elle oubliait sans arrêt. «Phoebe, ne me dit pas que tu…» Cependant, elle s'arrêta d'un coup sec lorsqu'elle vie que la jeune fille qui se trouvait sur le seuil n'était pas sa sœur.

Une jeune adolescente d'environ quinze ans aux airs un peu asiatiques se tenait debout devant la porte avec plusieurs valises. Le soleil faisait briller ses yeux verts, ses long cheveux noirs étaient retenus par une pince, mais quelques mèches s'en étaient échappées pour retomber de chaque côté de son visage. Elle déposa les valises qui avaient hérité ses épaules dorées.

-Euh…oui? Demanda Prue un peu confuse.

-Je…je suis bien chez les Halliwell?

-Oui, c'est ici. Est-ce que j'peux t'aider?

La jeune fille tenta de cacher ses mains qui tremblaient par la nervosité en serrant les poins. Elle se rappelait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps elles étaient tachées de sang. Son corps était si raide et tendu qu'elle en avait de la difficulté à parler. «Je suis votre cousine, je m'appelle Émilie, expliqua-t-elle. Croyez-moi, j'vous en prit, je ne cherche pas a voler vos pouvoirs.»

Prue écarquilla les yeux en fixant la jeune adolescente. Elle agrippa une valise et la fit entrer. Elle avait l'air totalement bouleversée. Prue lui demanda immédiatement de s'expliquer. «J'arrive tout juste de Montréal, lui répondit Émilie. J'ai besoin de votre aide, car vous êtes les seules en qui j'ai confiance et je sais que… Je sais que vous avez le pouvoir des trois.»

Prue ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle devait rester méfiante, mais Émilie semblait avoir un lourd passé derrière elle et son premier désir était de la réconforter. Prue lui demanda de patienter le temps qu'elle appelle sa sœur.

-Le Quake, répondit Piper.

-Piper c'est moi, il faudrait que tu reviennes à la maison le plus rapidement possible, d'accord?

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe? questionna-t-elle.

-Je n'peux pas t'expliquer ça maintenant d'accord? Tu dois venir immédiatement.

-D'accord, j'arrive aussitôt que j'peux, dit Piper en hésitant.

Piper claqua la porte en entrant dans la maison. «Prue? Prue, que se passe-t-il? demanda-elle en cherchant sa sœur.» Elle entra dans le salon et vit sa sœur assise face à une jeune adolescente. Prue se leva et tira Piper dans la cuisine pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Tu crois qu'elle nous veux du mal? demanda Piper.

-Je n'en sais rien, je comptais sur toi pour me donner ton jugement.

-Alors, on peut lui poser quelques questions et voir ensuite.

Prue acquiesça et retourna dans le salon. Émilie savait que les sœurs Halliwell n'auraient pas tout de suite confiance en elle bien avant d'arriver. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait raconter tout son passé même si cela la faisait terriblement souffrir.

«Émilie, commença Prue, peux-tu nous expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu est venue jusqu'ici?» Émilie ferma les yeux, elle sentit sa gorge se coincer et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que d'horribles souvenirs refaisaient surface dans sa mémoire. «J'ai découvert… que j'avais des pouvoirs. Il n'y avait que ma mère qui le savait, car elle était une sorcière, expliqua-t-elle en se forçant pour ne pas pleurer. Depuis le jour où ces pouvoirs sont apparus, nous n'avons pas cessé d'être attaqués par des êtres maléfiques. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de comprendre avant que ma mère, ma sœur et mon frère ne soient tués, finit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.»

Prue et Piper eurent le souffle coupé après avoir entendu cette dernière phrase. Elles se sentirent terriblement désolées et coupables d'avoir posé cette question. À cet instant, Phoebe revint de son entretient avec le sentiment qu'elle ne serait pas choisie. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille qui sanglotait dans le salon.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Phoebe.

-Piper, explique-lui la situation, d'accord? Émilie, est-ce que tu veux quelque chose? Tu as peut être faim après ce voyage…

Émilie hocha la tête et suivit Prue dans la cuisine. Elle mangea quelques biscuits accompagnés d'un verre de lait, même si depuis une semaine elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit.

-Il faut se dépêcher et prendre une décision, déclara Prue en rejoignant ses sœurs au salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Vous croyez qu'elle est ce qu'elle prétend être? demanda Phoebe.

-Il est évident qu'elle n'a plus d'endroit ou habiter, dit Piper. On ne peut tout de même pas la laisser repartir comme ça.

-Vous croyez qu'elle serait bien ici? demanda Prue.

-Attention, ce n'est pas une petite décision, dit Piper. Comment on peut savoir si elle ne nous veut pas du mal? Et puis, est-ce qu'elle vous a montré ses pouvoirs puisqu'elle dit qu'elle en a?

-Je n'ose pas lui demander maintenant, dit Prue.

-On peut toujours l'aider à trouver une famille, suggéra Phoebe.

-Non, elle a besoin de notre protections, dit Prue. Nous sommes les seules en qui elle a confiance, sinon elle n'aurait pas fait tout ce voyage.

-Je vois que tu as déjà ton idée Prue, dit Phoebe. Je suis d'accord pour qu'elle reste ici. Piper?

-Je ne sais pas. Si jamais cette jeune fille n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être, qu'allons-nous faire? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, il faut se méfier de tout le monde. J'aurais cru que tu serais de mon avis, Prue.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle dit la vérité, dit Prue. Vous ne l'avez pas entendue? Elle a besoin de notre aide. Disons que s'est temporaire pour l'instant.

Phoebe et Piper hochèrent la tête alors elles retournèrent toutes à la cuisine rejoindre Émilie. Cette dernière se leva d'un bon en voyant les sœurs approcher. Elle tenait absolument à leur faire une bonne impression et elle entendait bien faire tout ce qu'elles lui demanderaient.

-Émilie si tu veux tu peux rester ici pour ce soir, annonça Prue.

-C'est vrai? Merci! s'exclama-t-elle.

Émilie était bien mystérieuse pour les sœurs Halliwell et elles restaient tout de même sur leurs gardes, mais elles furent une fois de plus victimes de leur grand cœur et firent entièrement confiance en la jeune fille.

Prue entra dans la chambre d'amis avec les valises d'Émilie et les déposa sur le lit.

-Voilà, tu peux dormir ici, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Installe toi comme tu veux et ne te gêne pas. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux toujours nous le demander, d'accord?

-D'accord, acquiesça Émilie.

-Tu veux que je t'aides pour défaire tes valises?

-Euh…Je croyais que je ne restais que pour un soir.

-Est-ce que tu sais où tu pourrais aller après?

Émilie secoua la tête. Prue lui sourit, puis ouvrit un sac et en sortit les vêtements qui s'y trouvait. Maintenant, la jeune fille se sentait très mal à l'aise d'emménager aussi vite et Prue le voyait bien. Alors elle se promit de tout faire pour l'aider à se sentir chez elle.

-Tu as laissé beaucoup de choses chez toi? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui…Je n'ai emporté que ce qui était important.

-Ton père est de quelle origine?

-Il est vietnamien. Tout le monde dit que j'lui ressemble beaucoup.

-Et… Où il est en ce moment?

Émilie baissa la tête et fixa le sol. Son père… Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Elle essayait de se faire croire que ça lui était égale, mais en vérité, il lui maquait terriblement.

-Excuse-moi, je pose beaucoup trop de questions.

-Non ce n'est pas grave. Mes parents ont divorcé lorsque j'avait 12 ans et je ne l'ai revu que quelques fois ensuite.

-Il te manque?

-Oui, c'est sûr…et toute ma famille aussi, dit-elle tristement.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Prue en caressant ses cheveux pour la consoler. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère, et mon père est parti il y a très longtemps. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment.

Il était presque une heure du matin et Prue ne dormait toujours pas, elle se posait des questions au sujet de leur cousine dont elle et ses sœurs ignoraient l'existence jusqu'à ce jour. Elle se leva pour aller à la salle de bain, et lorsqu'elle repassa devant la chambre d'Émilie, elle l'entendit sangloter. Elle hésita un peu, puis ouvrit doucement la porte. La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, les jambes repliées vers elle et elle pleurait. Prue s'avança doucement et s'assit près d'elle.

-Oh, pauvre chérie…

-Je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars horribles, dit Émilie. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts! Il voulait mes pouvoirs! Ils ont essayé de me protéger…

-Émilie ce n'est pas ta faute tu ne pouvais rien y faire…Écoute, viens avec moi on va discuter de tout ça en bas.

Émilie suivit Prue dans la cuisine où elle se fit offrir un chocolat chaud. Elles parlèrent des cauchemars et du sentiment de solitude qu'elles connaissaient toutes les deux. Elles se découvrirent des tonnes de points en commun et Émilie lui fit une démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Elle contrôlait le feu et l'eau. Elle n'avait pas une très bonne maîtrise, car la découverte était récente. Cependant, Émilie expliqua que sa mère lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait du pouvoir des quatre éléments. Prue comprit pourquoi tant de sorciers avaient cherché à lui voler ce pouvoir.

Les longs cheveux noirs qu'Émilie laissait généralement couvrir ses épaule étaient maintenant attachés en deux nattes. Se levant pour déposer la vaisselle sur le comptoir, Prue remarqua un tatouage derrière la nuque de sa cousine. C'était le même symbole que sur la couverture du livre des ombres et sur le collier de la chatte.

-Où as-tu eu ça? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le tatouage.

-Je l'ai depuis toujours. Enfin, du plus loin que j'me rappel. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était pour me protéger par le pouvoir des trois. C'est comme ça que j'ai déduit qu'il fallait que je vienne vous voir.

Le matin suivant, Phoebe fit plus ample connaissance avec la nouvelle venue. Prue était partie chercher du travaille chez Buckland, mais elle promit de revenir dans une heure ou deux.

-Je sais ce qui pourrait te remonter le moral, dit Phoebe.

-Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une journée complète aux galeries marchandes!

-Mais, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, alors je croyais que j'pouvais vous le donner étant donné que vous me loger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Prue voudra te laisser de l'argent.

-Non, je n'veux pas lui demander cela, elle en a déjà tellement fait pour moi.

-Je t'assure qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, je vais lui demander, d'accord?

Émilie n'eut pas le temps de répondre. À cet instant, Piper sortit de la cuisine et proposa à Émilie et Phoebe de venir manger au Quake pour le dîner. Elles acceptèrent l'invitation, puis Piper partie pour le restaurant. Phoebe profita de l'avant-midi pour montrer le livre des ombres et la planche magique à Émilie. Elle lui apprit également plusieurs choses sur la vie de ses sœurs et elle. Avec tout ça, Émilie réussit à oublié la peine qu'elle ressentait.

Samedi, Phoebe traîna ses sœurs et sa cousine au centre commercial. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas passé une journée comme celle-là. Émilie pu jouer au mannequin et les sœurs donnaient leur avis. Sa vie reprenait enfin un cours normal. Phoebe l'avait bien prévenue que leurs vies n'étaient pas comme les autres et remplies de dangers, mais Émilie aimait mieux se faire croire que sa vie pouvait être parfaite auprès des trois sœurs.

Le lundi matin s'annonçait très bien avec un soleil éclatant. Émilie se préparait pour faire son entrée dans sa nouvelle école. Elle semblait très calme aux yeux de Phoebe, Piper et Prue, mais à l'intérieur, son estomac était remplis de papillons qui lui donnaient des vertiges.

-Émilie, si tu veux je peux te conduire à l'école pour la première journée, proposa Prue en entrant dans la chambre.

-Je n'voudrais pas que tu sois en retard pour ton travail.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu es sûr?

-Mais oui, bien sûr! Assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Prue gara sa voiture devant l'école. Émilie observa tous ces visages inconnus en frissonnant. Elle retourna son regard vers Prue qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement, puis sortit de la voiture après avoir prit une grande inspiration. Elle longea les corridors interminable, en ne cessant de chercher le numéro du local de son premier cours. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle entendit la cloche qui annonçait le début du premier cours. Elle ne trouva son local que quinze minutes plus tard. Elle ouvrit la porte et sentit soudain tous les regards se poser sur elle. Le professeur l'accueillit gentiment et lui désigna sa place. Une fois assise, elle sentit enfin le stresse retomber.

Elle eu beaucoup de mal à suivre la plupart des cours de la journée, mais elle avait réussit à se trouver un groupe d'amies. Elles semblaient toutes très gentilles et de plus, elles étaient populaires, ce qui pouvait l'aider à faire plusieurs connaissances. À la fin de la journée elle fut même invitée à passer la soirée chez Samantha.

Alors qu'elles prenait la directions de son casier, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vie David qui courait pour la rattraper. Elle avait fait la connaissance de David dans son cours de géographie.

-Salut! dit-il.

-Salut!

-J'voulais te demander…Es-tu avec quelqu'un pour le travail?

-Non, je n'ai personne.

-Tu voudrais qu'on le fasse ensemble?

-Oui, j'en serais ravie, mais avec moi tu ne pourrais qu'obtenir une mauvaise note.

-Ce n'est pas grave je vais t'aider.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

-Génial, tu peux me laisser ton numéro de téléphone pour qu'on se fixe une date?

-Euh…c'est bête, mais je n'le sais pas. Je viens d'emménager chez mes cousines alors…

-Alors j'te laisse le mien, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

Émilie le saisit et le mit soigneusement dans sa poche. Elle sourit en se disant que sa première journée se passait beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. David était le garçon que toutes les filles admirait. Il était lui aussi très populaire, grand et incroyablement beau.

À la sortit de l'école, Émilie rentra chez les Halliwell, mais reparti aussi vite pour aller chez Samantha, l'une des filles qu'elle a rencontrées à l'école. Phoebe sourit en voyant pour la première fois sa cousine sourire depuis qu'elle avait débarqué.

Chez Samantha, Émilie s'amusait et riait avec les autres jeunes filles. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait normale. Tout à coup, avec l'aide des autres filles, Samantha se leva et sortit des chandelles qu'elle plaça en cercle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un grand coffre dans un coin du sous-sol, et en sortit un grand livre de magie noir et un couteau. Émilie fixa l'objet avec angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous allons t'initier, répondit Samantha. Tu peux être fière d'être des nôtres. Tu vas voir ça ne fait pas si mal.

Avant même qu'Émilie n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, deux des jeunes filles la saisirent par les bras et la couchèrent sur le sol affin de l'empêcher de bouger.

Au même moment, Piper gara sa voiture devant la maison. Elle coupa le moteur, puis sortit une feuille de papier du fond de sa poche. Elle y lu ce qui était inscrit et vérifia si elle était bien à la bonne adresse. Elle replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles en sortant de la voiture puis entama les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte. Elle appuya sur la sonnette, puis poussa un long soupir en repensant à la journée d'enfer qu'elle venait de passer au Quake.

Au sous-sol, Émilie hurla de douleur en voyant le couteau transpercer la peau de sa main. Toucha Samantha pour la brûler grâce à son pouvoir, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle réussit à se défaire de son emprise en se débattant avec ses pieds, puis grimpa les escaliers. Elle agrippa son manteau et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Piper. Cette dernière ne prit pas le temps de poser des questions et courut avec elle jusqu'à la voiture sans remarquer sa blessure. La voiture démarra à toute vitesse et fila vers la demeure des Halliwell.

-Wow, mais que s'est-il passé dans cette maison pour que tu veuilles partir aussi vite? demanda Piper.

-Euh…, Émilie ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle appuya sa main sur son ventre pour éviter que le sang s'écoule dans la voiture.

Voyant que sa jeune cousine restait muette, Piper détourna son regard de la route pour observer l'expression de douleur qui déformait son visage. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la tache rouge vive qui se formait sur son chandail.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton de panique. Tu es blessée?

Émilie ne fit que hocher la tête alors que Piper appuya sur l'accélérateur pour arriver plus vite à la maison. «Ne t'en fait pas, rassura-t-elle, Nous allons arranger ça.»

Émilie se trouvait assise sur le comptoir de la salle de bain alors que Piper essuyait le sang autour de la plaie. «Attention ça va brûler, prévint-elle en saisissant une bouteille près d'elle.» La respiration d'Émilie s'accéléra et son corps se raidit lorsque Piper versa le liquide sur sa main, mais elle se força à rester calme. Elle ne devait pas paraître faible. Phoebe fit son entrée dans la salle de bain, suivit de Prue. Toutes les deux s'arrêtèrent subitement en voyant la blessure de leur cousine. «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Prue avec inquiétude.» Émilie commença à expliquer son histoire alors que Piper lui faisait un bandage. Ensuite, Phoebe courut au grenier chercher le livre des ombres.

-Il n'y a rien sur tes copines dans le livre des ombres, déclara-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elles vont rester mes amies, répondit Émilie. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'elles avaient des pouvoirs quelconques. Elles ne font que diriger une sorte de secte sadique.

-Mais, pourquoi n'as-tu pas utiliser tes pouvoirs? demanda Prue.

J'ai essayé, mais il ne s'est rien produit. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Lorsque j'ai très peur, mes pouvoirs sont paralysés.

Les trois sœurs échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant de se retourner vers Émilie. Cette dernière avait très peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de leurs pouvoirs et de les décevoir.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie retentit dans la maison. «J'vais répondre, dit Piper» Elle dévala les escaliers, puis ouvrit la porte.

-Oh, bonjours Andy. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, merci.

-Tu veux que j'appel Prue?

-Non, c'est toi que je veux voir.

Piper fronça les sourcils en devinant qu'Andy ne venait pas pour une visite amicale. Elle le fit entrer et ils prient chacun une place au salon. À cet instant, Émilie descendit l'escalier par curiosité et observa la conversation à distance.

-On a reçu des appels de gens qui disent avoir entendu des cris venant du 1632 wolfstreet. Ensuite, ils ont vu ta voiture démarrer en vitesse…, dit Andy en questionnant Piper du regard. Que faisais-tu là-bas?

-Je…Je suis allé cherché Émilie.

-Émilie?

Piper se tourna vers sa cousine et Andy suivit son regard. C'est alors que Prue entra dans la pièce et prit Émilie par les épaules.

-Andy, je te présente notre cousine. Elle arrive de Montréal et elle va habiter ici maintenant.

Émilie observa Andy alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle en la saluant. «Alors tu peux lui expliquer l'histoire? demanda Piper.» Prue lui fit signe que oui alors que sa sœur s'éloignait vers la cuisine.

Émilie analysa la conversation entre Prue et Andy pendant quelques minutes. Elle fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'il était au courant de l'existence de leurs pouvoirs.

Tout juste après que Prue aie fermé la porte derrière Andy, Émilie commença à la bombarder de questions.

-C'est qui, Andy?

-Il est notre ami depuis longtemps, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour fuir l'interrogatoire.

-Vous avez déjà sortit ensemble?

-Oui, mais ça n'a pas marché.

-Pourquoi?

Prue envoya un regard sérieux à Émilie voulant dire qu'elle allait un peu loin. La jeune fille tordit une mèche de ses cheveux en prononçant un petit «désolée», puis elle baissa la tête avec déception. Prue lâcha un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel et dit : «Il ne savait pas que j'était une sorcière, mais il se doutait bien que je lui cachais quelque chose. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire, il l'a apprit par hasard seulement. Maintenant, nous sommes amis et il a une vie normal.»

Émilie s'arrêta pendant que Prue continuait son chemin. Un petit sourire apparue sur son visage en comprenant que Prue était toujours amoureuse de lui.

Voir la suite dans: _La menace_


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai écrit plusieurs fictions sur Charmed et elles peuvent se lire de façon continues, mais elles ont chacune leur propre intrigue et un dénouement à la fin. On peut donc n'en lire qu'une seule sans être trop perdus. C'est pourquoi je n'utiliserai pas la fonction des chapitres pour ces histoires, mais je vous laisserai savoir quel titre aller chercher pour savoir la suite.


End file.
